


Turn Back to the Good Old Days

by will_o_wisp



Series: The Camboy 'Verse [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Masks, Parent/Child Incest, Voyeurism, camboy, camboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_o_wisp/pseuds/will_o_wisp
Summary: A year after Chuck stopped using his account he starts to get the idea another video is in order... one he'd been fantasizing about doing for awhile. So he decides to orchestrate a brief come back.Sequel to 'Just to Know You'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonora/gifts).



> The lovely Sonora has written me such amazing works, I am repaying in kind revisiting a verse I've been meaning to for a looooong time. It may have gotten slightly away from me. Maybe. Slightly.

Chuck brushed his teeth, looking in the mirror at his own eyes. He wasn't thinking of exactly anything as he tilted his head back and forth, wiggling his eyebrows and making funny faces at the mirror. His hair was getting a bit long perhaps, and the summer had made his freckles stand out almost as brightly as his ginger hair.

He spat in the sink, wiping foam away with the back of his hand before he started the water running. Mouth empty he began to hum along to the music that was playing in the bedroom from the clock radio as he washed up.

A soft, slobbery mouth closed around his toe and he winced, smiling a bit but making a sound of disgust.

“Max you wanker, you've had breakfast.”

Max kept snuffling around his feet, the tiny stump of tail wiggling on his fat behind.

“Max leave him alone,” said Herc from the bedroom, and it made Chuck smile again as Max waddled into the bedroom and he listened to his fat feet thumping on the dog steps they had for him to get up onto the bed. After just a few moments Herc made a sound of disgust – probably on the receiving end of Max's romantic overtures.

“We should get him fixed,” said Chuck after towelling off his face and walking into the bedroom.

Herc had Max at arms length, but he was scratching his wrinkled face. “I just feel guilty. Poor lad's got a big set of balls, what if he misses 'em?”

“Then you'll have to accept him making sloppy love to your feet every morning,” he said, crawling onto the bed, making his way slowly over Herc's body. He was smiling softly as he settled, rubbing his hips over Herc's, head tilted.

“I'll book him in next week,” said Herc, who reached up to play with Chuck's arm. Chuck knew his rubbing was useless – they'd already had sex. He could still feel the wetness between his cheeks from when Herc had spilled inside of him. His daddy wouldn't get it up for awhile.

“So what's today then?”

“Work,” said Herc, with a little sigh. “Yancy's got some kind of family thing so it'll just be me in the garage.”

Herc had resigned from the military, deciding to pursue different paths to ensure he stayed in Sydney with Chuck. This turned into him being an aviation mechanic for a private terminal at Sydney International where he occasionally flew helicopters. Chuck wasn't going to pretend he wasn't grateful to know Herc was never going on tour again.

“Well, I'll make sure to have dinner ready for you.”

“That's a good little boy-wife,” said Herc, slapping Chuck's ass.

It earned Herc an elbowing as Chuck practically jumped off the bed and away, making Max bark loudly. “Fuck you, old man,” said Chuck, picking up his jeans. “For that it's dry ramen.”

Herc was laughing as Chuck finished dressing and headed out of the room.

On the surface it looked like Chuck still slept in his own room. A chance inspection or visiting friend wouldn't show anything out of the ordinary. They kept things clean and made sure the charade worked. Chuck had already checked the incest laws – it was punishable by up to fifteen years. Sure he was already nineteen but apparently consent wasn't accepted in New South Wales.

They had a breakfast of cereal and juice and after Herc gave Max his morning walk he left for the airfield, leaving Chuck with a bit of washing up and cleaning.

It had been over a year since Chuck had moved to Sydney and he'd settled in. He was going to the University, top of his classes, and moving towards becoming an engineer. He had a slight disadvantage from his sporadic high school classes but he was making up for it. Chuck wasn't going to stop until he was either designing air planes or robotics. He wanted his name in magazines, wanted his face on TV.

He wasn't sure what to do with his day off. He'd caught up on homework and his finals were far enough away that he wasn't frightened of anything. His friends had texted him, asking if he was free, but he decided he felt too introverted for that.

After turning on some music he opened his computer, deciding to do a little browsing before settling into a game. The plan had been e-mail, Facebook, Twitter and then maybe a few news sites but he froze when he saw one of the little messages.

 _One Year!_ \- Beyond the Lens

While Herc thought his account was deleted, Chuck hadn't actually done it. It was hard to delete an account so he'd merely suspended it so the videos couldn't be viewed, his page unable to be accessed beyond a redirecting message.

 _Has it been a year?_ He wondered before clicking on the link. Certainly not one year since he'd opened the account...

> _Charlie_Eureka,_
> 
> _We miss you! :) It's been one year since you put your account on hold. All your videos are still safely stored in case you miss us too, and your viewers, and want to return! We hope you'll consider, as our subscription rates and returns have changed. If you're interested, check out our FAQ._
> 
> _Hope to see you back some time!_
> 
> _All the best, The Team at BTL_

He hadn't realized it had been a year. Thinking about the old days made him smile. He'd always enjoyed the videos and never regretted it. Sure, there had been a few creeps who'd watched him but the site made it hard to doxx and stalk him, what with the server very much secure in several banks around the world. Chuck was fairly sure his account was in a server that was based in a country without anti-privacy laws. He was, or had be, a ghost on the internet with an IP address that was located in China with nothing more than his accent and a confession he was somewhere in Australia to prove his nationality.

Herc had insisted he keep the videos. His old man still liked to go and perv on them when Chuck was out, and the thought made Chuck grin a bit. Sure, when he was younger he'd sort of loathed Herc. Even when he'd moved in with him over a year before he had. But it hadn't been because he didn't love his dad. He'd always loved his dad. It had just hurt when he'd been under the impression that Herc saw his own son as a nuisance instead of how Chuck saw him.

He opened a video, one of the vlogs, and watched himself. He didn't like watching his own sex videos, mostly because he always found it a touch disconcerting to watch himself fondle his own bits on an HD camera. There were parts of yourself, Chuck figured, you never needed to see up close. If it made the viewers happy fine, but beyond a proof watch and an edit he wanted to avoid it.

 _I miss this,_ he thought. Vlogs had been such a good way to keep himself centred. Now he kept a diary, but it wasn't really the same. And now that there were strangers out there that knew he had a triangle birthmark on his arse he didn't want to start up one on YouTube. Bad for potential future employers.

He closed the laptop after a few minutes, deciding to go jog on the treadmill in the mostly disused dining room. It was too hot to run outside, after all, now that the thermometer by the window read that it was in the low thirties and climbing, and it was only ten am. God bless air conditioning.

As he ran he thought about the vlogs. He remembered how sexy he felt on them, striping for strangers, having thousands of subscribers. And the feeling had only intensified after he had discovered Striker1110 had been his own daddy. Herc had watched Chuck strip in his own father's bed and get off. He'd seen Chuck talk dirty and beg for Herc's dick, even though he'd never said a name.

He was getting chubby and he had to hit the stop button after only a few minutes of this. He was breathing hard but not because of the running. Because of the _rush._ Because that's what it had been.

He fished Herc's old tags from out under his collar and put one of them in his mouth, eyes closed as he sucked on the warm metal. The shape and feeling was so familiar in his mouth, the habit born of years and years of yearning. Unable to stop himself he reached down and squeezed his dick, feeling it swell under his fingers. He wanted to fuck.

More than anything, though, he wanted Herc to take him and show everyone else – all ten thousand of those subscribers – that he was owned. Claimed by his daddy. All of them figured he'd just found an army guy to stick it to him, that the name daddy was just a kink thing. _If only they knew._

No matter what Chuck tried to do to distract himself for the rest of the day – and not even jerking it had banished the thought, that old desire – he always returned to the idea.

He made grilled cheese and steak sandwiches with tomato soup. While he was letting the soup simmer he was browsing through a few sites, looking at masks. He had no real intentions of buying anything, but he knew if they ever _did_ do it – which, they wouldn't, Herc would never say yes – Herc at least would need a mask.

And there were some nice ones out there, with textured leather, moulded to the face. Even some of the half masks did a fairly good job of obscuring their identity. And beyond one or two subs in Australia – Chuck had access to see who was accessing his videos, and where, via a handy tracker he'd installed on his Portfolio – it wasn't like some rando on the street would recognize either of them.

He opened a link to a gorgeous textured mask that curved a little down the cheeks and over the forehead. He imagined Herc wearing it, his blue eyes focused on Chuck as he dominated him in front oft he camera and struck his claim...

The door opened and Herc called his name. Chuck closed the laptop with a start, tucking his dick up and into his waistband as he got up to serve up dinner. He was blushing some as he served the sandwiches and soup, trying not to look at Herc as he came into the room.

“That smells amazing,” said Herc. He'd washed the grease off his hands and face but there was still some streaked on his neck and his shirt was dirty. The look of him didn't help Chuck's erection at all.

“I decided to serve you actual food.”

Herc gave him a kiss before sitting down at the table. “So what did you and Max get up to today?”

Chuck thought about the e-mail. “Not much. I was thinking about those videos. You know, it's been about a year since I closed the account?”

“That long?” asked Herc, who groaned after. “This is fucking lovely. Glad you got Angie's cooking skills, mine are fucking shite. It'd be American cheese and Heinz in the can.”

“Yeah it's been that long,” said Chuck, blowing on a spoonful of soup. “Got me thinking.”

“About?”

“I had an old fantasy,” he said, “that you might not like. But I used to like, imagine, that one day you'd come in the room when I was filming and you'd like, fuck me right there on the bed. You'd fuck me hard and show everyone who owned me.”

Herc was staring at him, his mind obviously off of food. To try and cinch the mood, Chuck put one of the dog tags in his mouth and stared at him, head tilted down so it was through his lashes.

“Just a thought,” he mumbled.

“I think,” said Herc, “I could not eat right now.”

Chuck pulled the blinds down and Herc took him on the kitchen floor, his every touch possessive, his kisses devouring. Chuck was willing to bet that maybe, just maybe, it had been one of Herc's fantasies.

**

While dad finished his cold supper, Chuck might have also ordered the mask.

**

Thanks to quick shipping, the mask arrived a few days later. Chuck was the one who answered the door and he avoided questions as he went upstairs with the box, still considering everything. Opening the video for a day wouldn't _quite_ work. Using his old profile would mean having to keep the videos all open and up until he'd racked up a lot of viewings to even make it worth bothering. Just hopping on with a new video didn't seem right.

_But if I make a vlog..._

He glanced at the door. Herc would kill him. He knew that. Herc would be hurt and angry if he didn't know about Chuck's serious little voyeuristic streak going beyond soloing for the camera. But if the way Herc had fucked him the other night was anything to go by...

Mind made up, Chuck went to the door and called down to Herc and let him know he was going to be studying. Herc responded with something vague. Chuck figured it was because it was the usual time for Grandma to call and try to guilt Herc into finding a girlfriend.

He shut the door and locked it, arranging his things on his desk. He wasn't sure what to wear so he settled for simply being bare chested with nothing but the tags on. The only difference to the year before was that he'd put on more muscle, as well as the two tattoos his dad had let him get away with – one of Australia that matched Herc's, the other a retro style drawing of a bull dog with an atomic bomb clenched in his teeth. He looked older. He hoped they'd still like that, Chuck knew plenty of guys who followed him had gotten off on the barely legal thing.

 _Just roll with it,_ he thought, as he turned on the video, _you can always edit it later._

Chuck smiled for the camera. “Hey guys. Been awhile. Just over a year. And I've been thinking about you all...” he took a breath. “Wednesday's were the day, right? Well, just around the corner on the eighteenth...”

**

He'd been a shit, he knew. Dad's password was easy enough to figure out, and Striker1110 was reactivated with an e-mail alert for the cam's he'd subscribed to. Not that there was anyone other than Chuck he'd sub'd to.

He knew dad's account would get the notification about the vlog, first in over a year, straight to his private gmail address. Chuck had plenty of hits already and new follows eager for his 'anniversary' show. His inbox had been flooded with questions and Chuck had already received two hundred dollars into his bank account from requests alone.

Not that they'd be listened to, he already had his video planned.

Armed with his credit card he took out a hotel for the night and left the second key on their bed after leaving Max with the sitter. He set up his things, left the mask just inside the hotel room door, and left without a single word to Herc. The only message was a post-it note with the room number and the name of the hotel.

He hadn't been sure how to dress so he'd gone for casual. It had taken care and a few tries mimicking a YouTube video to blind fold himself then slip his hands into a careful knot around the back of a chair. Herc would come, he knew, and Chuck could easily break the knot if he had to. The point was the waiting, the point was the illusion.

The video started at five, winking on to focus on Chuck blindfolded to the chair, and nothing more than the sound of the air conditioning and his breathing. His arousal was a low burn in his stomach, tingling in his chubby cock. He wasn't fully hard, not yet, but he knew the second he felt Herc's hands on him it would be enough.

He didn't know how long it was before the door opened and Chuck realized, as he sucked in a breath of anticipation, that just the sound of the door latch snapping shut – and the sound of the extra lock on the door – had him completely solid in his jeans. On the computer he could hear the pings of chats.

“You worry me, boy,” said Herc, his voice in a low growl different from his day to day voice. It struck Chuck that it wasn't quite right. It was... American. Herc was playing along in a different sort of way, to hide them both. He still sounded like sex personified.

Herc's fingers slid up the sides of his neck and Chuck bit his lip. He hadn't realized he'd broken out into a sweat until just then.

“Don't you have something to say to me?”

“I'm sorry daddy,” he murmured, his breath shaky as Herc curled his fingers underneath of Chuck's chin and tilted his head up.

Herc's lips met his, pressing hard but they weren't rough or demanding yet. Herc's hands cradled his face as he kissed him and Chuck was oblivious to anything else, including the video camera that was playing.

“You're a disobedient boy,” said Herc when he pulled away, leaving Chuck's lips open and seeking more. “Starting to make videos again when you're _mine.”_

He was pulled up, his body arching a bit as the knot around his wrists came free, but Herc didn't pull off his blind. Instead Chuck gasped as he was pulled against Herc's chest. One of his daddy's hands was holding his wrists, the other squeezing at his chest, blunt nails dragging over one of his nipples.

“I – I'm sorry, daddy.”

“You should be. Worrying me like this. Makes me wonder if you're such a slut that you really want so many people watching you. That I'm not enough.”

“Y-you are enough, daddy.”

“We'll see about that.”

Herc let go of his hands and Chuck whimpered as he cupped at Chuck's cock, squeezing around the length, pushing his hips until Chuck was grinding against Herc's crotch.

“Such a needy slut,” said Herc into his ear, his teeth dragging over Chuck's earlobe. “Loving that every one of those strangers on the other end of that cam are wishing they were me. But only I get you baby boy. Only daddy get's you. On your knees.”

Chuck dropped down, both because he was eager to obey, and because Herc's hand was forcing down his shoulder. He was breathing a little hard, letting himself be situated so the camera would get a view. He heard the sound of a zipper and swallowed hard. The moments were agony, waiting...

Herc's thumb hooked in his mouth and parted his lips further. Chuck's only response was a moan as he felt the head of Herc's cock push past his lips. He relaxed himself as he reached up to grasp at Herc's hips, to squeeze at his thighs as Herc fucked his face, one hand curled behind Chuck's head.

They set at a pace that Chuck could just keep up with. He wasn't given much chance for breath, and not at all for speaking back, as Herc told him how he looked, how debauched he was, blowing his daddy with his eyes closed while people watched. Chuck got off on every humiliating word because behind it all, behind every touch and caress, he also knew how much Herc loved him.

He swallowed Herc down eagerly, tongue working, desperate for a taste of his cum, but he was left gaping a moment later when Herc pulled back, stepping until Chuck leaned forward and had to put his hands out on the ground to steady himself. He licked his lips, whining. In front of him, clothes were hitting the floor.

“You wanted a taste, did you?”

“Yes, daddy.” His voice was hoarse. A moment later he shivered as Herc tilted his head up and offered a bottle of water at his lips. He felt it splash down his chin, trickle down his neck and soak his collar.

“I'd rather make you wait until you can't take it anymore.”

Chuck merely gasped as the water was taken away.

“Blindfold off.”

He reached up and pulled it off, blinking so his eyes would adjust to the light. Herc was naked in front of him, holding his spit slick cock in one hand, the other dangling at his side and ready. He looked like some kind of sex god and Chuck practically quaked to look up at him and meet the way his icy blue eyes looked so _dangerous_ behind that leather mask. Chuck felt precum wetting his briefs as he stared at him, heart pounding high in his chest.

“Stand.”

He did, practically shaking he was so ready for whatever his daddy had planned next. He knew that even though there wouldn't be another time on the internet, they weren't going to pass up playing like this again if he could help it.

Herc pulled him over, resuming his pawing. He pulled Chuck's shirt off and taunted him as he squeezed his tits, dragged nails over Chuck's abs. His kiss was devouring as he pushed Chuck's pants down and fondled his dick through his underwear until the front was wet and smeared with Chuck's need.

He felt himself lifted and thrown onto the bed, half ready to blow just because Herc was showing the world how strong he was. Like a bitch in heat Chuck presented himself, hissing and moaning with pleasure when Herc slapped him just below the fleshy curve of his ass. Each blow was sensitive, sending tingles of need through his body, and his cock was practically drooling on the bed.

“Don't you dare cum,” Herc warned only once, before he pressed two lubed fingers up inside of Chuck, making him shout with need at the stretch and burn. “Not for them. You cum for me.”

Chuck looked up through pleasure drunk eyes at the screen, watching the camera, stretching his body back almost catlike as Herc fingered him, scissoring his hands and stretching him open. “Daddy, want your cock, please...”

He moaned as Herc pressed a finger into his mouth, fucking against him with a few more pumps of his hand before he pulled his fingers away. Chuck just whimpered in response, his body losing some of the strength to keep himself up. He was careful though to keep his hips high, keep his cock away from the bed. One wrong touch and he might blow. He didn't want that, not yet, not-

“Ah – AH!” He cried out, feeling the head of Herc's cock sinking inside of him. His arms stretched out, fingers digging into the duvet, face pressed shamelessly into the fabric as he tried to muffle out a scream that would probably be heard in the next room.

A moment later Herc started thrusting, hard enough to keep Chuck's body rocking from the force. He felt like he was going to explode, like every nerve ending inside of him was ready to blow. If he'd known this would feel that good, he would have suggested this long, long ago.

“You ready to cum, baby boy?”

“Y-yeah,” he breathed, grunting as Herc pulled him up. His body was flush with his fathers, one hand up and tight in Herc's hair as the other clenched at the hand Herc had gripping his chest.

“Look into the camera. Look at the ones who can't have you.”

Chuck could see it, see the shadowy reflection of himself in the small video feed of his own face. Herc's hand covered Chuck's cock and stroked twice.

“Go,” Herc breathed, and Chuck screamed again, this time not caring about the neighbors, or what the staff might think. He felt drawn out, felt on fire as he shot over Herc's hands, as his cum hit the bed spread in long ropes. He wasn't even sure how many times, just that he felt like it had drawn everything out of him.

After a moment Herc pulled out – he still hadn't cum – and he turned Chuck to lay down on a clear, clean spot of the bed. He only had a moment to breathe before Herc had thrust inside of him again, captured his mouth in a hard kiss. He felt Herc's cock pulsing inside of him, felt his daddy's own heartbeat as they locked together again.

He had tears in his eyes as Herc pulled away and told him, in his right and proper voice, in a voice too low to catch by the camera, how much he loved Chuck.

Louder, though, Herc said, “we've got all night to show them what they don't get to have.”

Chuck shuddered again, his legs moving to hook around Herc's hips and draw his cock into him, demanding a little more before he went soft.

“I love you daddy,” he said, voice still a little wrecked, before he pulled Herc down into one more kiss.

 


End file.
